Las Flechas de Eros
by EddieWarbler
Summary: Por salvar el Olimpo de Cronos, Luke es premiado con regresar al Campamento Mestizo. Arrepentido, intenta recuperar su vida, en especial a Annabeth. Sus planes por hallar finalmente el amor dan un giro inesperado y como si los dioses se burlaran de él, encontrará el sentimiento en quien menos lo imaginó, pero ¿será correspondido o estará destinado a una vida sin alguien que lo ame?
1. Chapter 1

_____(Espero les guste el nuevo fic, Lukercy es otp y pues nada, pido disculpas de ante mano si hay algún error de tipeo. Eddie. Todo lo relacionado con la saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan)._

Sinopsis completa: Luke Castellan, Hijo de Hermes, Ladrón del Rayo, Sirviente de Cronos, Héroe de la Profecía, él tiene muchos nombres y todos en ese orden. Luego de sacrificarse por salvar el Olimpo del Titán, los dioses le bendicen con el regreso al Campamento Mestizo; arrepentido y agradecido, intenta recuperar su vida, en especial a la persona que más amó, Annabeth. Sin embargo, sus planes por hallar finalmente el amor dan un giro inesperado y como si los dioses se burlaran de él, encontrará aquel sentimiento en quien menos lo imaginó, pero ¿será correspondido o estará destinado a una vida sin alguien que lo ame?

**LAS FLECHAS DE EROS**

CAPÍTULO I

Miré una vez más las flechas en mis manos. Después de las terribles decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, temía las consecuencias de lo que había hecho el mes anterior, y de lo que iba hacer; por ello aún tenía sin usar las flechas de Eros que robé hace unas semanas durante el Solsticio de Invierno. Sonreí para mis adentros al imaginar lo arrogantes que seguían siendo los dioses, ya les había robado una vez y aun así se arriesgaron a llevarme al Olimpo durante aquella reunión. Tal vez tampoco he aprendido mi lección o quizá no somos tan diferentes y es la sangre divina que corre por mis venas lo que me impulsó a hacerlo. Me quedé divagando un rato más sentado en la piedra de Zeus observando el océano. Había una ventaja a mi favor: el Dios de la Sexualidad tenía más de una de esas ridículas flechas, a diferencia del Dios del Cielo que sólo poseía un rayo, por lo que seguramente él no notaría la ausencia de tres pequeñas armas en su inventario que se componía de dardos, arcos, esencias, y muchas otras cosas que pude encontrar en los pocos segundos que estuve en sus aposentos. A veces me preguntaba si también era hijo de Némesis, aquello tenía más sentido y era mejor que tener una madre mortal loca, además técnicamente sería un dios menor.

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando esas tontas ideas de mi cabeza y guardé las flechas en una bolsa de cuero, cuando era de noche brillaban de un sutil fucsia y no me convenía que alguien las viera. Ya estaba oscureciendo y pronto Quirón indicaría la hora de la cena donde todos los semidioses nos reuniríamos al banquete en medio de la fogata y podíamos pasear por el campamento hasta el toque de queda, momento en que debía actuar si así lo quería. En cuanto escuché el llamado para comer, metí la bolsa en un compartimiento secreto de mi escudo, justo debajo de la agarradera, y me encaminé hacia el comedor.

Había olvidado que las Cazadoras de Artemisa también estaban en el Campamento; ellas llegaron hacía un par de días para recibir la primavera, lo que me pareció una estupidez, pues faltaba un mes para ello y, gracias a la magia divina, en el campamento no se percibían las estaciones. Pero de cierta forma me gustó que nos visitaran, así pude ver a Thalia, Annabeth irradiaba alegría por supuesto. La Hija de Zeus parecía no haberme perdonado del todo, y la distancia no ayudaba en nada. Intenté comunicarme con ella a través de Mensajes de Iris, pero siempre los rechazaba argumentando estar muy ocupada o sólo me hablaba de forma fría e indiferente. Tal vez lo merezco, pero ella ha cambiado mucho, una de las cosas que lamento también es no haber estado con ella cuando despertó, aunque en cierto modo fue gracias a mí. ¿Eso debería contar algo, no? Ahora parecía más dispuesta a hacer las paces, supongo que Annabeth habló con ella. Annabeth fue la única que me perdonó de corazón, tristemente eso no fue suficiente para ella y ahora está deslumbrada por Percy Jackson. Maldito Jackson, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué la cara larga?— Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos con sorpresa. No por la voz, se trataba de uno de mis hermanos, sino porque no me había dado cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido, tanto que cuando relajé la postura sentí los músculos de mi frente liberarse.

—No es nada. Sólo… me distraje pensando en algo.— Contesté dándole mi sonrisa más amable. No supe si me creyó del todo. La confianza en mí no llegó conmigo, por lo que debía cuidarme de comportamientos "sospechosos" o los demás campistas lo tomaban como una mala señal, supongo que el ser paranoico es normal después de que el semidiós que revivió a un titán para asesinarlos está entre ellos.

—Creí que no te había gustado el cordero.— Bromeó. Esa era una buena señal. Quizá por solidaridad con la familia los Hijos de Hermes habían sido los más benévolos conmigo desde que regresé del Inframundo. Como fuera, es algo que me hizo sentir extrañamente como en casa, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Oh, no. Está bueno, como siempre.— Respondí sonriendo esta vez con más entusiasmo y él pareció satisfecho con mis palabras, ya que continuó comiendo animadamente. Le imité e intenté de concentrar mi atención en nuestra mesa, que ahora era menos aglomerada como solía recordarlo, según tenía entendido, los dioses cumplieron su promesa y estaban reclamando sus hijos. Me pregunté cuantas décadas pasaría antes de que la olvidaran, porque ellos siempre han sido así.

Cuando la cena terminó decidí reunirme con Annabeth y Thalia con la ilusión de poder compartir un rato, juntos, en familia. Desde que las Cazadoras llegaron no había podido hablar con ellas a solas, de hecho con Annabeth sólo he podido tener algunos minutos a solas desde que volví al campamento, ahora permanece escoltada por Percy a todos lados. Y claro, ésta vez no podía ser la excepción. Cuando las hallé, cerca de la pista de arquería, estaban con Jackson hablando y riendo. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, debía ser _yo,_ quien estuviera con ellas, escuchando las aventuras de Thalia con Artemisa por el mundo, recordando los viejos tiempos en que éramos una familia unida que combatía monstruos, y abrazando a Annabeth, tomándola de la mano, robándole fugaces besos de su mejilla. Ése era _mí_ lugar, me podía quitar los amigos, el respeto de los dioses, el título de Héroe de la Profecía, incluso mi vida, pero no me quitaría mi familia. Mil veces maldito fueras Percy Jackson. Había regresado del mismo Inframundo para recuperarlas y él no iba a detenerme.

Con ese pensamiento, avancé hacia ellos cambiando la expresión de amargura que seguramente tenía por la más amigable que pudiera ofrecer. Sus risas se apaciguaron en cuanto me vieron acercar.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una reunión familiar a la que no he sido invitado?— Comenté con los brazos extendidos, las chicas no perdieron del todo su humor, él sí dejó de sonreír.

—No exactamente, pero ahora que llegaste, sí puede ser una reunión familiar.— Respondió Annabeth, tan diplomática como podía ser una Hija de Atenea.

—Sí, ven y siéntate con nosotros.— Me invitó Thalia palmeando un lugar a su lado y acepté la oferta sin pensarlo. Algo en su expresión me dijo que hacía un esfuerzo por quedar bien conmigo.

—Gracias.— Dije condescendiente. —¿Y de qué charlaban?— Pregunté queriendo sonar casual.

—Thalia nos contaba uno de sus viajes, en Canadá.— Contestó Annabeth.

—¿Canadá? Vaya, sí que te has movido; aunque no me sorprende del todo, desde pequeña has sido una buena nómada.— Me refería a la Hija de Zeus, pero fue la rubia quien agregó:

—Es cierto. Eso le estaba diciendo a Percy, Thalia siempre demostró tenacidad cuando viajábamos sólo los tres.—

—¿Recuerdas la ocasión que llegamos a Los Ángeles y sugerí dormir en una cueva junto a la costa, pero ella insistió en construir un refugio a pesar de lo cansados que estábamos?—

—¡Sí! Era como una madre ordenando arreglar nuestro cuarto.— Dijo Annabeth y todos reímos.

—Perdóname por no poder dormir tranquila hasta no estar segura de que pasaríamos una noche a salvo de los monstruos.— Se defendió Thalia en broma.

—¡Pero habíamos caminado por dos días y sin dormir!— Replicó Annabeth.

—Pero sabes lo necia que es cuando se trata de ti.— Dije, y por fin intervino Percy, no sabía si estaba cohibido porque uní a su conversación o estaba molesto, pero por su bien se hubiera quedado callado.

—Es verdad, no descansó hasta encontrarte cuando te secuestró Luke hace unos años.— Dijo sin un ápice de diversión en su voz y entonces todas las sonrisas desparecieron. Aunque fue un golpe bajo, me hizo gracia ya que el tiro le salió por la culata. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido de sacar a mención aquel asunto? Pude ver de soslayo cómo Annabeth me miró esperando mi reacción y sentí los ojos de Thalia sobre mí.

—Muy cierto, primo. Incluso se enfrentó conmigo por ella. Por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ella. Le enseñé bien.— Repuse sin dejarme ofender por el comentario de Percy, y abracé por los hombros a Thalia dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. Las risas regresaron.

La charla continuó y como parecía estar en desventaja en cuestiones de anécdotas se desquitó en demostraciones de afecto hacia Annabeth durante el resto de la noche. Miserable, ya me las iba a pagar. Fingí no darle importancia al asunto, total, ya los había descubierto en situaciones similares, sólo que la rubia parecía incómoda cuando yo estaba presente. Podía apostar todos mis dragmas a que ellos tuvieron por lo menos una discusión sobre el tema. Imaginaba a Annabeth pidiéndole evitar las DAP y Percy reclamándole celosamente.

Finalmente, cuando restaban pocos minutos para que el toque de queda iniciara decidimos ir a nuestras respectivas cabañas. Yo me ofrecí acompañar a las chicas hasta sus casas, y Jackson hizo lo mismo. Así que fuimos los cuatro. La primera parada fue el pequeño campamento de las Cazadoras, luego pasamos por la Cabaña Seis y cuando Annabeth entró a su casa, Percy y yo nos quedamos por unos momentos uno al lado del otro con la vista en las puertas que cerraron frente a nosotros.

—Qué romántico. Acompañar a tu novia hasta la entrada de su casa.— Comenté en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que Jackson me escuchara.

—No la dejaría sola contigo. No confío del todo en ti.—

—¿Temes que te la quite?— Repliqué y parecí dar en el punto, ya que tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Ella ya decidió, y me eligió a mí. Deberías olvidarte de ella, no está enamorada de ti, lo siento, Luke.— Se había girado hacia mí, pero yo conservé mi postura.

—¿Ahora te crees un Hijo de Afrodita?— Espeté con burla. —Baja la guardia Jackson, deberíamos ser amigos de nuevo. Llevarnos bien, hazlo por Annabeth.— Le miré con las cejas levantadas dedicándole una leve sonrisa y éste pareció convencido de mis palabras.

—De acuerdo. Pero te estaré vigilando.— Amenazó luego de un suspiro, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que tuvo el valor de darme la espalda y se marchó hacia su cabaña, la número tres. ¿Me creía tan tonto como para atacarlo ahí mismo en mitad de las cabañas, frente a la de Annabeth?

Divertido, me giré en dirección hacia mi propia cabaña, la once.

La gran mayoría de los campistas estaban en sus respectivas casas. Era ahora o nunca. Eché un vistazo por el rededor antes de entrar a la cabaña, crucé todo el lugar para que me vieran ahí, tomé del escudo la bolsa que contenía las flechas de Eros, una ballesta y salí por una ventana del fondo. Pocos reparaban en lo que yo hacía, ya no era el Consejero así que no tenía demasiada vida social, por lo que era fácil pasar desapercibido. Tal vez se habían acostumbrado a mi ausencia.

Me escabullí entre los arbustos rápidamente sin hacer ruido por la parte trasera de las cabañas, en dirección a la tercera. Por suerte, las dos filas que componían las casas estaban organizadas por números impares y pares, así que en cuestión de segundos minutos llegué a mi destino; y por suerte, también Jackson era el único Hijo de Poseidón, así que estaría solo en su cabaña cuando yo atacara.

—Pobre Percy, es una lástima que no le dieras el besito de despedida a tu querida Annabeth.— Murmuré para mí mismo sobre la rama de un árbol mientras preparaba el arma con una de las flechas y apunté a su ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

_____(Pido disculpas de ante mano si hay algún error de tipeo. Todo lo relacionado con la saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Eddie.)_

CAPÍTULO II

Era el momento, finalmente había tomado el valor para atacar a Jackson con una de las flechas que le robé a Eros. El plan era simple: disparar y dar en el blanco; entonces, Percy dejaría de interesarse en Annabeth y yo recuperaría mi familia. Con la respiración pausada esperé paciente a que el Hijo de Poseidón se acercara a la ventana de su cabaña, la flecha emitía un suave fulgor fucsia que amenazaba con delatarme si no actuaba pronto, aunque todos estuvieran en sus respectivas cabinas, había unos seres que rondaban el perímetro haciendo guardia: las Arpías.

—Vamos… aparece Jackson, aparece… —Murmuré un tanto impaciente, apuntando hacia la ventana. Entonces, apareció. Pero no en el marco de la claraboya sino por el umbral de la puerta trasera. Me pregunté si había notado algo sospechoso, ya que dirigió su vista hacia el camino que yo había tomado; sin embargo, no me detuve a averiguarlo, de modo que disparé. La flecha voló a una velocidad casi imperceptible, como si hubiera adquirido vida propia, acortando la distancia como un bólido y derribó a Percy expulsando una pequeña nube fucsia que se disipó enseguida. Al parecer la flecha fue absorbida por el muchacho ya que no la vi atravesar su cuerpo, aun así no tuve el tiempo de verificarlo, porque al instante escuché una voz que empeoró todo.

–¡Percy!– Chilló Annabeth a pocos metros desde la cabaña seis ¿Qué rayos hacía ella ahí? Cuando debía estar en su propia casa. No tardé mucho en comprenderlo: Chase y Jackson se encontraría en la cabaña tres, por eso Percy salió y miró hacia esa dirección ¿Desde cuándo ése par tenían aquellos encuentros? Era obvio que nadie en el campamento lo sabía. La imagen de Annabeth en la cama de Percyme llenó de celos y decepción, ¿cómo podía ella actuar así? Escapándose de su cabina para verse con el miserable de Jackson ¿cuánto duraría ahí dentro? ¿lo hacía todas las noches? ¿cómo podía el Hijo de Poseidón convencerla de aquello? Debí haberle disparado con una flecha real, pero claro de haberlo hecho yo volvería al inframundo directo al Tártaro y nunca alcanzaría los Elíseos.

No me tomó más de tres segundos pensar mi siguiente acto. La Hija de Atenea no podía enterarse de nada y estaba a punto de echar abajo mis planes, así que no vi otra opción más que cargar rápidamente la ballesta con otra flecha, apuntar hacia la rubia y disparar. El arma se precipitó por el aire como un rayo láser y golpeó a la chica con tal fuerza que la hizo caer de espaldas como si su pecho hubiera chocado contra la rama invisible de un árbol, obligando a su cuerpo irse hacia atrás de forma estrepitosa.

Pero mis problemas apenas empezaban.

Un gruñido agudo resonó entre las sombras de los árboles y supe que había sido descubierto por la Arpías que vigilaban a los campistas luego del toque de queda, y según Quirón, destrozarían a todo el que encontrara por fuera de su cabaña. Busqué con la vista el lugar exacto de la procedencia de la criatura pero arriba todo estaba muy oscuro y un segundo gruñido me hizo saber que era hora de huir. Lancé la ballesta al suelo, la cual cayó entre los arbustos, até la bolsa que contenía la última flecha divina a mi cinturón y comencé a descender rápidamente del árbol, recriminándome por no haber llevado conmigo las zapatillas aladas. No me encontraba muy arriba por lo que sólo tenía que bajar hasta la rama que estaba a mis pies y desde ahí podía saltar al suelo para regresar corriendo a la cabina once. Una de las ventajas de ser el Hijo del Dios de los Ladrones era poseer una increíble habilidad para escapar. No obstante, esta habilidad me falló en esos momentos: cuando estaba a punto de saltar una de las Arpías me encontró. Apareció de repente en la base del árbol gruñéndome con sus afilados dientes, que si me dejaba caer sin duda me devorarían en cuestión de segundos. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí la descarga de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo como una inyección de energía, velozmente impulsé mis pies hacia arriba, antes de que la criatura los atrapara entre sus garras, aferré mis manos a la rama sobre mi cabeza y trepé por el tronco arriba. El monstruo arrancaba con sus brazos cada rama que mi pie abandonaba para buscar el siguiente peldaño, y sentía que si tardaba un segundo, lo próximo que la Arpía desprendería sería las piernas de mi cuerpo. Intenté ascender en espiral para retrasar a la criatura, pero sabía que ése no era el árbol de los Frijoles Mágicos, así que pronto llegaría a la copa, donde sin mis tenis con alas estaba a merced de las guardianas del campamento.

Cuando me faltaba alrededor de dos metros para llegar a la cima, decidí que era momento e enfrentarme a la Arpía. Saqué la única arma que llevaba conmigo de su bolsa de cuero y mientras me sostuve con de una rama con mi diestra, con la mano izquierda agité la flecha resplandeciente de un lado a otro amenazando a la criatura quien me gruñía ferozmente, lanzaba algunos zarpazos con su brazos pero parecía comprender el origen divino de mi arma como para atacar directamente. Tomé la ventaja y empecé a descender poco a poco, haciendo retroceder al monstruo. Otro graznido hizo eco en el aire y al subir la mirada, observé una segunda Arpía que se precipitaba hacia mí. –Por Hades.– Maldije mi suerte, y fue entonces que sentí cómo el árbol se sacudió con un golpe que me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Al parecer la Arpía que me perseguía cuesta arriba, aprovechó mi segundo de distracción para partir el tronco con sus garras y la copa del árbol se alcanzó a doblar peligrosamente. Yo ya iba en caída libre hacia el suelo ¡Que va! Hubiera deseado que fuera 'caída libre', así no me hubiese golpeado con cada rama que encontraba en mi vertiginoso descenso. En cierto momento solté la flecha a causa de un golpe en mi antebrazo, y lo único que hice fue cubrirme la cara mientras mi cuerpo rebotaba de una rama a otra como una pelota de _pinball_. Lo único que me detuvo fue el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando me retracté y agradecí que las ramas amortiguaran mi caída o de lo contrario me habría roto algún hueso. El golpe sacudió mi cabeza y me tomó un par de segundos para reponerme y lograr levantarme si tambalearme y sentí una punzada en las costillas cuando arqueé mi espalda para recuperarme antes de empezar a correr. A mi derecha se encontraba el cuerpo de Percy boca abajo, parecía que había girado con el flechazo antes de caer en el exterior de su cabaña, creí verlo moverse un poco y podía decir que lo oí gemir suavemente; si estaba despertando debía salir de ahí. Pero no fue él quien me alertó.

–No te atrevas a dar un paso más, Hijo de Hermes.– Giré mi rostro 180° para encontrarme con una de las Cazadoras de Artemisa; pero lo que realmente me alarmó fue ver el arma con la que me apuntaba. No conocía su nombre, pero podía decir que era hermosa, tendría la misma edad de Thalia, su cabello oscuro caía rebelde por detrás de sus hombros, no portaba una armadura como tal, sólo las correas que cargaba su arsenal que incluía el carcaj terciado por su pecho, y me observaba con una mirada fría y decidida a disparar. Tensionó su arco en señal de amenaza y yo levanté los brazos en signo de rendición. A pesar de que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia, sabía que su tiro tenía pocas probabilidades de fallar, por ello la opción de huir no estaba ya entre mis posibilidades.

–Suelta eso, no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser. –Advertí sin mostrar demasiado mi temor por la flecha de Eros con la que me señalaba.

–Pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo. –Replicó agudizando su vista a través del arco. Por eso no me agradaban las Cazadoras, eran tan arrogantes y caprichosas.

–¡¿Rose?! –Resonó la voz de Thalia metros atrás de su compañera aún internada en el bosque, y vi mi mundo venirse abajo, podía persuadir a la Cazadora que tenía enfrente, pero la Hija de Zeus difícilmente creería en mi inocencia. Sin embargo, no fue mi amiga la próxima en llegar a la escena del crimen.

Los gruñidos de las Arpías anunciaron su presencia en los árboles que se sacudieron. Venían para acabar su trabajo porque esas criaturas jamás se daban no se rendían tan fácilmente. Rose y yo nos distrajimos con el monstruo que se acercaba y mis reflejos de semidiós me dijeron que era el momento de escapar de mis dos cazadoras. Miré a la chica que había bajado la guardia pero aún sostenía su arco cargado con la flecha divina buscando a la Arpía con la vista y di media vuelta echándome a correr. No logré avanzar ni dos metros cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda que me dejó sin aire, fue como si una aguja de acupuntura se hubiese enterrado justo debajo de mi omóplato pero aun así no dolió, logré percibir un aroma dulzón en ese último aliento y antes de car inconsciente de bruces creí escuchar una voz masculina que pronunció mi nombre.

En mi sueño, estaba flotando, pero no en el aire sino dentro del océano, afuera el sol resplandecía dándome una increíble vista de un arrecife de coral a mis pies. Llevaba conmigo mis zapatillas aladas y sentí esa libertad de volar aunque estuviera rodeado de agua, aquello me alarmó al caer en cuenta que necesitaba oxígeno para respirar pero, extrañamente podía hacerlo. Ese hecho constató mi teoría de que estaba bajo la influencia de Morfeo. ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormido? No tenía idea y no le di demasiada importancia, total era un simple sueño. A pesar de estar a metros por debajo de la superficie no me estaba ahogando, no sentía esa agonía por la falta de aire ni la presión en mis pulmones, y contrario a ello, me agradaba estar en el mar, la corriente a mi alrededor me envolvía como un abrazo suave dándome la sensación de seguridad, incluso calidez porque el agua no era fría, pero tampoco caliente ¿en realidad era agua? Porque ni siquiera estaba mojado; sin embargo, cuando relamí mis labios tenían esa salinidad marina que odiaba, con la diferencia de que me agradó su sabor. Entonces sonreí, e sentí feliz rodeado de ese azul intenso y extendí mis brazos dejándome llevar por la corriente con los ojos cerrados, si ése era un sueño en verdad, no quería despertar.

"_¿Luke?"_ Una voz masculina me llamó desde las profundidades. Ya había escuchado esa voz antes, y de repente mi paraíso submarino se desvaneció dejándome de nuevo en la oscuridad. Maldije esa voz por interrumpir mi sueño. Siempre tan impertinente. _"Luke, despierta."_ Me llamó de nuevo, pero me negaba a obedecerle, quería regresar a aquel lugar donde era feliz, donde me sentía tan liviano como una pluma, no como ahora que percibía la gravedad sosteniendo mi cuerpo a una superficie no muy cómoda. Empecé a oír algunos murmullos y la voz sonó otra vez.

–Luke ¿me escuchas? – "Claro que te escucho, imbécil." Le respondí mentalmente, le escuchaba fuerte y claro, ya no era un eco en mi mente que me hablaba en medio de la fantasía. –Vamos, despierta. – Insistió y me exasperó. ¿Cuál era su preocupación por mí? O mejor, ¿por qué tenía ese tono de preocupación? Me quejé por lo bajo y creí escuchar su sonrisa, algo que me irritó y me confundió ¿Era ésa su mano la que apretaba la mía? Por Zeus ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Finalmente entre la molestia, la curiosidad y el temor, me atreví a abrir los ojos.


End file.
